


We're Up All Night To Get Lucky

by panicparade



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies), Thor - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Future, Community: trope_bingo, Costumes, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Mentions of smut but no actual smut, Sexual Humor, porn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-24
Updated: 2013-10-24
Packaged: 2017-12-30 08:51:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1016601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bruce and Clint saw Loki in a policeman uniform that left nothing to the imagination handcuffed to Tony, walk past the kitchen they turned and said to each other, “We did not see anything.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Up All Night To Get Lucky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Handcuffed square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is from [Get Lucky](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5NV6Rdv1a3I) by Daft Punk ft. Pharell Wiliiams  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out nicely would be appreciated :)

In hindsight, Tony knew that it was his entire fault. He should have really known better than to introduce his boyfriend to the wonderful world of porn. His Norse God boyfriend who was intrigued by everything their planet had to offer. His insane, sexy boyfriend who believed that he needed to try everything once. (Thank fuck for that, at least now he won’t try to take over the planet again. In fact, Tony was sure that if Loki ever made a list of things he should try, one of the points would be, “Take over a planet” and there would be small tick next to it)

And it’s not like Tony could really complain, he had in fact encouraged Loki the last few times he’d wanted to try things out. Like the time he decided to try costumes. That was, without a doubt one of the best ideas he’d ever had. In fact, if he had to pick, he’s sure it would be right up there with making the Iron Man suit. And of course Tony took credit for that, ‘cause Hello! Who had introduced Loki to porn in the first place?”

It had been one crazy month! They’d tried everything – from classic doctors to teachers and plumbers and Tony got to try every cheesy line he’d ever wanted to try. There was, “Let’s take a look at your plumbing, yeah?” and “You’ve been a bad boy Loki!.”

So, yeah when Loki had a crazy idea Tony generally decided to go along with it, because let’s face it, other than the whole taking over his home planet incident (that they didn’t talk about because Loki would sulk and Tony would have to sleep on the couch), most of Loki’s idea had generally been really awesome. Besides the one he’d had earlier that had led them to this.

***

So, for some reason Loki loved the police officer outfit. Maybe it had to do with the whole idea of a uniform, but Loki was really into it, so it didn’t surprise Tony when he saw Loki walk into their bedroom with the outfit on. What did surprise him was the pair of handcuffs Loki was holding in his hand.

“Really, babe? You want to try that?” Tony asked, eyebrow arched as he stared at the cuffs swaying in Loki’s hands. This was something they hadn’t done because of Loki’s aversion to being tied down (if Tony ever ran into the Chitauri alone, they would regret the day they were born).

“Get on your knees, convict.” Loki said. Clearly he’d been watching too much TV again while Tony worked in the lab. Tony threw the magazine he was reading to the side and clambered onto his knees, bowing his head.

He heard Loki move around the room and stand behind him, the cuffs clinking as he moved it around Tony’s wrist and snapped it shut, the second click following seconds later. Tony waited for a minute for Loki to say something, see how this was going to go when he heard, “Wait a minute, I think I’ve done this wrong.”

“What?” Tony tried to turn and look at Loki but couldn’t and ended up falling to his side, his handcuffed arm hanging in the air and Tony followed it to see the other handcuff around Loki’s wrist.

“Uh, babe, I think the other end also goes on me. Or around the bed, whatever”, Tony said, trying not to laugh, “it’s okay, just get the keys and we can start over.”

“Umm,” Loki said, biting his lower lip, “I don’t know where the keys are.”

“What do you mean you don’t know where the keys are?! They’re with the cuffs in the box!” Tony exclaimed, trying not to panic.

“I know! Just, the box wasn’t opening so I tried to tear It open and everything just flew apart.”

“Uggh, okay, let’s just get down to the lab and we can get them open in no time.” Tony said, trying to be calm as he could Loki fighting back his own panic.

And when Bruce and Clint saw Loki in a policeman uniform that left nothing to the imagination handcuffed to Tony, walk past the kitchen they turned and said to each other, “We did not see anything.”

And if that night Tony got to be teacher and punish Loki, well he deserved it. 


End file.
